I Miss You
by UnoDosEskimo
Summary: Im trying not the think about you, I really am. I miss you, Sasuke. I miss you." Just a short drabble on what I picture Naruto was like the night Sasuke left for Orochimaru. :'3 SasuNaru, mild language. Read&Review?


I own NOTHING. D: So don't bite me.  
Second fanfiction **ever.** :'3  
It's short, I know. Done at 1 AM. :

Enjoy!

I miss you

The night you left, I laid in bed, staring at my ceiling. I was trying not to think about you, I really was. Why must your cold, black eyes be so haunting? I found it funny that even though your eyes clearly showed no hint of life or emotion, I thought I saw more. It's not wrong of me to think about your soft, pale lips that are forever posed in a grimace, but it is wrong of me to want to kiss them. The only other thing passing through my sick and twisted mind was the question of the time every now and again. 1:30. 3:03. 5:22. Time meant next to nothing now, though. So did anything else. Food, sleep …the bathroom. All that mattered was you.

It was a restless night, not that I was really trying to sleep. I kept switching sides, tossing and turning. I guess I believed that the more I moved, the farther away I would get from the memory of you. Silly, stupid, naïve. All those little names you used to call me set in, making more sense than ever. I missed you, Sasuke, and it _was_ silly and stupid and naïve.

The knock at the door shook me out of my somewhat of a trance, snapping me back to my bleak and empty reality. My body seemed to have slept, for it was achy and unwilling to move. My mind, on the other hand, was racing and panicky. The first thought not containing your face or voice or _absence_ came to mind. _Who the HELL comes to visit at 8 in the morning?_ 8 in the morning? Damn. I was late.

I opened the door to see Kakashi, leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets. The smirk I could not see under his mask touched his eyes. I wondered what I looked like, and then remembered that I really couldn't care less. He let himself in with no more than a wave of the hand that was reaching for his kinky novel stashed in his pant's waistband. He seemed very impervious by this whole situation.

Making his way around the various clothes, papers, and ramen cups strewn across the carpet, he sat himself on top of the utterly ignored kitchen table. "I'm late." I stated, though the break in my voice made it sound more like a question. "More like... Well, you missed the mission all together, Naruto." I nodded, looking down, and begun to push around a God knows how old ramen cup. "Sasuke or no Sasuke, you have duties and responsibilities to attend to." I blinked and held back a cringe at your name. He said it twice on purpose after my first reaction. Bastard. The man's voice wasn't as harsh as his message was.

He kept looking around, seeming to scrutinize my living space. It would have bugged me any other day. His eyes met mine, and softened. "Naruto… I know how you feel. I understand its painful losing a best friend, but the world won't stop because you're having a moment." I stopped kicking around the ramen cup when the words "best friend" passed his lips. Sasuke was more than that. Much more, but so much less all at once. Feelings mingled and clashed in my heart, and I unexpectedly snapped. "You do NOT understand, Kakashi. _Nobody _understands._ I_ don't understand!" Was I crying? Shit. Kakashi put down his book _voluntarily, _something I hadn't seen—or even thought possible—him do in the year that I have known him. "Uzumaki," he put his large hand on my now shaking shoulder. "Everything will be alright. Take the day off. Take the _week_ off. We all need a little breathing space. He'll be back, I promise."

I nodded my head, though I acknowledged the broken pledge. Sniffling, I wiped the pale, damp hair off of my cheeks and out of my eyes. Kakashi seemed taken back by the sight of me. I probably would be, too.

I wish Kakashi hadn't left. He kept me occupied. He kept my fingers from twisting around each other, cracking my knuckles and cramping my wrists, trying to convince myself this wasn't happening. He stopped the thoughts of sedation to escape from reality for just a few hours, for falling asleep naturally was all but impossible now. And I wouldn't have even came close to those photos of squad seven, none the less have smashed them and cried when a shard got wedged into my finger.

Of course, I wouldn't have cried in the first place had you been there, Sasuke. You would have called me weak, and a dope. You kept me sensible….but that's a lie.

Your eyes would pierce into me, cold but welcoming. Your pale, perfect skin was taunting. Your lips were soft and puckered into a sneer at all times. It wasn't fair. It drove me _insane._

And now you're gone.

Your voice no longer comforts me, nor makes me flustered and red. Your soft skin isn't within reach; your hair is not blowing in your face making your tiny nose scrunch up when tickled.

That night I sat and stared at what now seems like an _ancient_ photo of Squad Seven, lying on the floor surrounded by broken glass. It seemed fit that I didn't move it from its place among the shards, for the photo contained nothing more than broken memories.

You're gone. And I miss you, Sasuke.

I miss you.

-end-  
What'cha think? :3 reviews please? 3


End file.
